


【吕归尘x岩枭/萧炎】芙蓉向暖

by blackforest



Category: RPS衍生
Genre: F/M, M/M, 单性转, 萧炎/岩枭双重人格
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackforest/pseuds/blackforest
Summary: 因为炼药失误，萧炎/岩枭变成了女孩子。





	【吕归尘x岩枭/萧炎】芙蓉向暖

岁末北陆苦寒，夜风盘旋，呼啸低沉，如巨兽匍匐喘息。青阳的金帐里烧足了炭火，暖融如春，年轻的大君正望着自己的刀出神，忽然有人掀起帘子，一阵风似的冲进帐内。他还未抬头，便微笑了起来，温声道，你的药炼好了？  
为了试验一张据说是祖师爷传下来的丹方，萧炎已经神神秘秘地闭关足有半月，每日天没亮就出门，深夜才回来，如果不是半梦半醒中偶尔能得到一些抚慰，阿苏勒简直要以为他的存在不过春梦一场。  
令人没料到的是，萧炎没好气地回答，炼坏啦。  
阿苏勒探询地望过去，却发现了一些不寻常的征兆。  
萧炎浑身裹着一袭密不透风的灰褐色大氅，看起来有些熟悉，似乎是他亲手打狼剥皮鞣制而成送给萧炎的。兽皮大氅外，他只露出一张白生生的脸，然而那张脸虽然眉目熟悉，眼神清亮明净，却仍旧隐隐约约有些违和感，你怎么……阿苏勒迟疑地问，好像不太一样了？  
萧炎拖长音调哦了一声，气恼的神色却褪淡了些，轻巧步来，往阿苏勒面前案上一坐，笑吟吟地问，哪里不一样？  
怎么像是瘦了一些，头发长了，脸也……阿苏勒轻轻碰到他脸颊，触手依然温暖柔软，但他却肯定地开口，骨骼也变了。  
萧炎脸上绽放出一个笑容，灿烂明媚，融冰化雪；服了你，都看出来了，他道，又补充说，还不止这些呢，萧炎撇撇嘴，拉开了捂得严严实实的大氅。

——其下竟然是一具莹白柔润的女性胴体，鸽乳细腰，光洁神秘，皮肤上还沾着些许莫名水迹，在烛火下反射出温热潮湿的光泽。

我真的要被那方子气死了！萧炎犹自抱怨，阿苏勒耳根却立刻飞红，他伸手如电，把萧炎衣襟掩上，掩饰般咳嗽两声，怎么弄成这个样子……  
别提了，萧炎翻出白眼，我试药的时候什么都准备到了，唯独没想到这一项……啧！他唉声叹气，衣服都汗湿了，这个天放在那儿也干不了，幸好拿了你给我的披风，没直接冻死在那里。  
阿苏勒握住她手腕，关切地问，痛吗？  
还好，也不是很痛，但感觉怪难受的，萧炎皱着眉头，而且，还要辛苦你帮帮忙。  
阿苏勒疑惑。  
萧炎弯下腰，轻轻咬着阿苏勒的耳朵，吐气湿软，操我啊，阿苏勒，不然我就变不回来啦。

……

即使被这等毓秀美人投怀送抱，阿苏勒仍然试图稳住为人的操守，一边阻止萧炎扒他的衣服，一边道，等等……你等一下，必须得这样吗？  
不然还要再炼半个月解药，我也得保持这个样子，麻烦死了，阿苏勒，你不会忍心让我这样吧？  
萧炎搂着阿苏勒的脖子去亲他，不知道是不是错觉，阿苏勒觉得他、不，她的嘴唇比之前更软更甜，他脸上泛出红晕，难以自制地低喘着，却仍然在这热情攻势下努力守住清明灵台，从交缠的唇齿间含混发问，可是【他】……  
你怎么老想着他！萧炎佯作恼色，大氅掉在地下，她寸缕不着地分开腿坐在阿苏勒身上，贪恋地摩挲着阿苏勒的脸、颈、手背、腕骨，所有裸露出的温热皮肤，我好冷，她叹息，阿苏勒，抱我。

金帐原是议事之所，尽管先前大君屏退了侍从，偌大之所，仍旧没有几块胡天胡地的空余，他也问要不要回寝居的帐子，但萧炎拒绝了，她直往阿苏勒怀里钻，黏黏糊糊地说我不出去……外面冷死了。阿苏勒拿她无法，扯了大氅、解了自己外袍铺在案上，把人放下去，兽皮长绒上是厚实织锦，在烛火下跃动出隐隐星芒，璀璨闪烁，衬得萧炎肌肤轻白靡腻，且又渗出一层薄汗，仿佛神龛里的白玉像化而为人，活色生香。虽然身体逐渐火热，阿苏勒还是不自觉地错开视线，叫萧炎察觉，扳过他的脸向着自己，问，你没有跟女人睡过？  
阿苏勒眨眨眼睛，有点不好意思地点头。  
萧炎嘲笑道，你不是有很多女奴吗，青阳的姑娘也都仰慕你，她们没有一个能讨得你欢心？还是你在为那个羽人女孩、东陆公主守身如玉？  
不是的，阿苏勒轻轻一笑，理顺她因为汗湿而黏在脸颊上的散乱发丝，就像剔掉她话里小小的刺，温柔道，我只和一生相伴的人做这种事情。

萧炎眼神闪烁，随后便突然抬头，在他唇边咬了一口，轻微刺痛却只撩起更多绮念。丢人，她话语揶揄，情态却分明带笑，堂堂青阳大君，女人都没睡过，说出来叫人笑掉大牙呢。  
她大方地敞开腿，胴体一览无余，手从阿苏勒的胸膛滑下去，径直抚摸上自己私处，眼里渗出迷乱的情欲，叹息也如同融化的糖丝，稠蜜地粘在阿苏勒耳畔；

那我也只好给你长长见识了。

萧炎私处去除了毛发，阴户饱满白皙，更显得中间那道缝隙格外艳丽，层层肉唇在她自己的抚弄下如芙蓉初绽，娇嫩无比，也许是因为被注视着，肉唇微微瑟缩，当中淌出点点湿液，划过股间，痕迹如朝露微亮。  
像花一样，阿苏勒小声说。  
傻话，萧炎嗓音暗哑，像浸满了水一样听上去湿漉漉的。  
她捉着阿苏勒的手去摸自己，汁液更多，流了阿苏勒满手，帮助他把手指插进花心深处，柔软紧窒的甬道异常湿滑，腻着他的指头不肯放，阿苏勒轻轻勾动几回，便见翻开的花唇涨得殷红，深处一点花蒂慢慢挺立，软如山莓，红艳逼人，阿苏勒小心翼翼地捻弄它，萧炎便随着他的触碰发出动听呻吟，身体蜷缩又被展开，只能无力地攀附住身上的男人，淫液泛滥，温热湿滑。  
阿苏勒、阿苏勒……萧炎断断续续地衔着他的名字，好像在吮吸花蜜，阿苏勒被她叫得心起欲动，下面那根也抬起头来，但他对萧炎一贯怜惜，因此当萧炎抓住他的头发，啜泣般地恳求道，阿苏勒……舔我好不好？他也很顺从地答应了下来，俯下身，尝试着舔了一口，萧炎立刻发出尖叫，肉花颤抖得仿佛遭受着狂风摧折。阿苏勒观察着萧炎涣散的眼神，舌头灵巧地在花穴中探索，只觉得水真是多，源源不绝地溢出来，他尝了一点，没有什么特别的味道，萧炎却被这种亲密的态度当头重击，晕头转向，恨不得整个身体都融作一滩春水，化在阿苏勒身上。  
尝过之后，阿苏勒轻轻地用牙齿叼住那肉感的花唇厮磨，当他不自觉地碰到那枚小小红莓时，萧炎全身都绷紧了，急切又瑟缩地扣住他的肩膀，仿佛魂魄都被衔在阿苏勒唇齿之间，随他呼吸而颠倒，阿苏勒觉得她很可爱，忍不住笑了一下，热气涌上，萧炎窒息一般嘶声，阿苏勒抬起眼，无师自通地含住花蒂，深深吮吸，瞬间欲液如决堤洪峰般喷涌而出，猝不及防地溅了阿苏勒一脸，他只是惊讶，却不知这场景是何等淫靡不堪。  
然而下一秒，那沙哑的声音却带着恼怒和茫然，在耳边响起；

——怎么回事？这里是……

阿苏勒呼吸一窒，紧张地抬起头来，果然身下人已然换了神情，虽然还是同样面孔，然而眉宇间锐利矜高，只是被情潮余韵融化出丝丝缕缕的恍惚之意，她举目四望，涣散的目光渐渐收束，落在阿苏勒身上时，嫌弃地瞪了一眼，才想开口，从对方身上落下的手就不小心碰到了自己胸前绵软的乳肉，她吃了一惊，脸色立刻黑下去，斥道：

——吕归尘！你和萧炎两个混账东西！在搞什么鬼？！

怎么在这个时候，阿苏勒苦笑着想，萧炎和岩枭一体双魂，然而岩枭性情高傲、目无下尘，不喜俗事，平日沉睡居多，常是萧炎出面，只有在萧炎情绪过于激动，或者受到太大刺激的时候，岩枭才会因之醒转。  
……回忆着方才的事情，阿苏勒有些羞愧，又有些暗暗的欢喜，但面对岩枭，他还是老老实实地解释道，萧炎试药不慎，所以才……  
岩枭搭脉自诊，良久后才哼出一声，蠢材。她虽浑身赤裸，情潮未退，然而神情冰冷，仿佛不可冒犯。岩枭又扫过阿苏勒一眼，他脸上还有些湿痕未晞，岩枭更是火大，怒道，遇上这种事，自己不知道炼药求解，只想走些邪魔外道，省时少力，你也跟着他胡闹！  
阿苏勒原也猜到岩枭大约对此不会苟同，只是萧炎坚持，他也不愿逆拂，然而如今时势转换，他料想岩枭是不会继续的，阿苏勒对两人一样尊重，虽然情事未完便中断，崮中滋味着实难捱，但他素性隐忍，也只是强行收束绮念，调整了一下自己的姿势，令情动之状不那么明显，另取了一副鬃毛密金的轻软皮草，披在岩枭身上，柔声道，我去拿衣服过来，送你回去，天气冷，你不要着凉了。  
然而岩枭脸色绯红，又是恼怒，又是难堪，又是迷乱，阿苏勒自不知道，她方才经历过高潮，身体尚且沉浸在情欲余韵之中，腰肢酸软，脊骨酥麻，只要一动，淫水便会从身下溢出，湿黏之感犹如失禁，令岩枭在心内怒骂萧炎千万次，大为狼狈。阿苏勒心无旁骛，披落皮草时，手背不经意掠过她鬓边，一声暧昧呜咽蓦然响起，阿苏勒僵了片刻，不知该若无其事地佯装不明，还是赶紧收回手，岩枭更加恼羞成怒，一把拽住阿苏勒方才与萧炎耳鬓厮磨间披散下来的卷曲长发，道，回来！把事情做完！

岩枭拈指一弹，打灭了帐中灯火，黑暗里只有她手腕间平日炼药时不经意沾上的淡淡药香，明明形容如冰塑玉琢，这气味却泛着暖洋洋的意味，令阿苏勒内心柔软，他还想像之前那样温存地取悦她，却被急切地推倒，岩枭抓住他的手臂，几乎要因为汗湿而滑脱，别啰啰嗦嗦的，岩枭埋怨道，骑在他身上，直接摸索握住阿苏勒勃起未退的那根阳物，抵住自己花心，然后使力下沉，用身体吞吃进去。  
岩枭是处女，花穴又窄细，虽然泄过一次，甬道早已湿淋滑顺，但吃进阿苏勒那根还是勉强，进了一半之后卡在半路进退不得，岩枭撑着阿苏勒的胸膛，下面被灼热的一根肉刃塞得满满当当，只觉被顶得简直有些恶心，他素来强项，有意硬来，无奈肉穴不肯听从主人心意，一味咬得死紧，半天都寸步难行。阿苏勒也忍得辛苦，他扶住岩枭的腰，下面被吞进销魂之地，又热又软地紧紧箍着，偏偏不能动弹，绞得下面那根青筋毕露，他满头是汗，情不自禁地开口，你放松一点儿……  
岩枭气急，口不择言道，谁叫你要那么大！  
阿苏勒只能庆幸对方看不到自己通红的脸，觉得这样下去不行，他把住岩枭腰肢，安抚般亲了亲她的眼睛，随后果断使力捅了上去。岩枭没料到他这一招，花心颤动，淫液四溅，一时被干得说不出话来。  
被硬按着狠狠捅了两回，岩枭花穴果然有些松动，汁液丰沛，在肉壁间充作润滑，发出咕咕哝哝的水声。阿苏勒将她抱下来，换了个姿势，又插进去，岩枭果然觉得轻松许多，渐渐觉出甘美的趣味。阿苏勒压着她，肌肤相触的地方都似情潮汹涌，快感酸麻入骨，又从她腹中爬向四肢百骸，她紧紧攀着阿苏勒，被胡乱吻着颈侧锁骨，乳肉挤在他胸膛之上，乳头也如甜蜜多汁的莓果般挺立起来。岩枭难耐地用指尖摩挲阿苏勒的嘴唇，满脑子只想被含住吸吮，谁知下一秒，他却径直撞进了宫口，岩枭惊叫一声，下意识唤道，那里不行！  
阿苏勒摸着她汗涔涔的脸蛋，心中柔情万千，便体贴地依言退了些出来，然而难以言喻的空虚却如蛇信般蓦地咬住岩枭，她才推拒过，万万抹不开脸挽留，只好故意绞紧下身，娇嫩的宫口缠住了阿苏勒不放，你……阿苏勒被闹得难过，正想开口，岩枭便托着双乳送到他嘴边，柔腻长腿也夹紧了他的腰，阿苏勒蓦然会意，心尖一颤，张嘴捉住那柔软的果实，阳物也插得更深，对准花心，撞得岩枭筋酥体软，呻吟浪荡，只能叫阿苏勒掰开腿狠狠疼爱，他又进得深，两瓣肉唇被磨得充血肿胀，深红绽开，抽插间磨到花蒂，令岩枭如过电般内里痉挛不止，阿苏勒被她夹得头皮发麻，忍不住也操得越发凶悍，快感过界，岩枭呜咽一声，泄得一塌糊涂。  
倒是阿苏勒还记得初衷，喘息着问岩枭，要我怎么做？这样就可以了吗？  
岩枭好半天才反应过来。你要、射在里面，她完全没察觉到自己的声音暗哑颤巍，仿佛随时都会断掉，你得射在我里面——别再变大了！岩枭尖叫，过度的快感被烧化，从眼角汹涌而出，阿苏勒也无奈，他不想这样被轻易煽动，但在这金帐的黑暗中，情欲如同一张无处不在的网，在肉体厮磨间缓缓收紧，把他和岩枭勒在一起，划破皮肤，割进骨肉，几乎有种青铜之血在沸腾的错觉，阿苏勒捂住岩枭的嘴，免得她再说出什么难以收场的话。他看不见她的脸，只觉得她身体无一处不熨帖，无一处不柔顺，如同一匹被驯服的野马，即使面对着主人的鞭打和驰骋，仍旧乖顺无比，予取予求。在一次深插后，阿苏勒那根抖动了几下，一大股热乎乎的精液喷涌而出，灌满了岩枭的花穴。  
她发出悲鸣，在意乱神迷中，再一次泄了出来。

阿苏勒伏在岩枭身上，射得神清气爽。等心跳慢慢平稳下来后才坐起来，摸到岩枭满脸湿润，不知道是汗水还是泪水，他很是惭愧，温柔地把它们用手拭去，软声说，我抱你回去吧。  
但回答他的却是一颗投出去的火石，瞬间擦亮灯盏。烛光照见眼前人浑身青青紫紫，还有几处见血，几乎有些狼藉，然而这些淫乱的印记却闪动着情欲的靡彩，将她装点得艳光慑人，但这等美人，却在煞风景地抱怨：还骂我混账蠢材，自己不一样爽翻了！萧炎愤愤。  
阿苏勒不知道该怎么回答，下一刻，萧炎便抓着阿苏勒的手放在自己胸上，撒娇般道，我也想要。  
软腻的乳肉在指掌中被任意揉捏，阿苏勒没有拒绝，只是问，之前的……还不够吗？  
够是够了，萧炎答，她被揉得很舒服，小狗一样娇憨地凑近，但我又不是为了这个才跟你睡的。  
那是为了什么？阿苏勒一面好奇发问，一面爱怜地扶着她的脸，放任她张开湿红如雨后芙蓉的双唇，将阿苏勒才拔出来、还沾着精液淫水的那根阳物含进去，脸颊上鼓起一团，妖艳淫靡又率直可爱。  
萧炎嘴被堵着，说话不甚清楚，神情却很理直气壮；

当然是为了一生相伴啊。

【完】


End file.
